Dê uma chance ao amor
by KarolMarques
Summary: Gaia foi finalmente derrotada. Luke é uma alma foragida que escapou pelas portas da morte. Thalia continua sendo uma caçadora. Mas quando eles encontram-se frente a frente, o que poderia acontecer? O amor falaria tão alto a ponto de mudar tudo completamente?


O mundo estava um desastre.

O Olimpo estava completamente destruído. Tudo o que podia ser visto a volta deles eram ruínas, mas ninguém parecia se importar. Afinal, os Deuses reconstruiriam tudo facilmente mais tarde com magia. Ninguém parecia realmente _notar_ aquilo naquele momento.

Fazia alguns minutos que eles haviam, em meio a muita luta, sangue, e vidas ceifadas, colocado a mãe-terra para dormir novamente. Havia heróis feridos por todos os lados. Muitos lamentavam a morte de seus amigos. Em um canto, Percy dava um pouco de néctar a Annabeth que tinha um corte profundo na testa. Muito próximo a eles, Jason amparava Piper, enquanto Apolo recitava um encantamento para curar sua perna quebrada. Hazel, Frank, Leo e todos os outros heróis sobreviventes andavam de um lado para outro com cantis de néctar e ambrosia, socorrendo os feridos. Até mesmo os deuses haviam momentaneamente se esquecido de suas posições e passaram a ajudar os semideuses, que haviam dado seu sangue (alguns até mesmo as suas vidas) para que o olimpo continuasse de pé.

Porém, em meio a todo aquele caos, havia uma pessoa que parecia não estar realmente vivendo tudo aquilo.

Luke Castellan.

Ele havia sido um dos que escaparam pelas portas da morte. Ele era uma ''alma foragida'' assim como Hazel havia sido um dia. Luke havia escapado do mundo inferior na intenção de ajudar os heróis na luta contra Gaia. Tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo era em parte culpa dele, e ele não perderia a chance de ajudar a consertar seu erro. Luke havia lutado bravamente ao lado dos heróis do acampamento, que de início sentiram total aversão ao seu retorno, mas de pronto entenderam que naquele momento nenhuma ajuda poderia ser recusada. Ele havia feito as pazes com Percy, Grover e Annabeth depois de muitos dias de desconforto e estranhamento. Annie, sua irmãzinha mais nova, como ele considerava, ficara radiante ao saber que o ''seu'' Luke estava de volta.

Agora que tudo estava acabado, ele sabia que tinha pouco tempo. Hades não o libertaria como havia feito com sua filha Hazel. Logo, sua alma seria reclamada, e ele retornaria ao mundo inferior. Havia tantas coisas que ele gostaria de dizer a tantas pessoas, tantos pedidos de perdão. Seu pai, que agora ele entendia, o havia amado tanto e sofrido tanto por ele...

''Eu poderia ter sido seu maior orgulho. '' Pensou Luke. ''Se eu não tivesse sido tão idiota. ''

Ele havia traído as pessoas que mais o amavam, e que mais confiavam nele. Então se sentia merecedor de seu destino.

Luke sentia a atmosfera caótica à sua volta (atmosfera, que por sinal, lhe trazia lembranças muito, muito ruins), mas apenas uma pequena parte de sua mente notava aquilo. A outra parte (a maior parte) estava concentrada no rosto da caçadora á sua frente.

Thalia.

As caçadoras raramente se encontravam com os campistas, afinal, tinham suas próprias batalhas para lutar. Então, era a primeira vez que se viam desde que ele havia voltado. E é claro, com a sorte deles, tinha de ser no meio de uma guerra.

Os olhares estavam cravados no rosto um do outro. Thalia apertava seu arco nas mãos com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos. Luke teve a impressão de que ela iria quebrá-lo nos próximos segundos. Thalia respirava de forma pesada, tanto que se ombros mexiam-se repetidamente em cada lufada de ar que ela tomava.

Seus olhos eram ferozes, e, sobretudo, acusadores. Ela parecia estar lutando muito para manter as lágrimas presas dentro dos olhos.

Olhar dentro dos olhos de Thalia novamente dava a Luke a sensação de morrer novamente. Se havia uma pessoa que Luke poderia desvendar mesmo estando em silêncio, esse alguém era Thalia. Então, ele sabia o que ela estava pensando. Ali, em seu olhar azul elétrico, ela parecia atirar para ele todas as coisas das quais ele mais se envergonhava.

''_Como você pôde fazer isso, Luke?'' _ele imaginou Thalia gritando. _''Como você pode trair sua família, seus amigos, como pôde trair a mim? Por quê?''_

Ele engoliu em seco, fitando os olhos da caçadora como se tentasse ler sua alma. Luke deu um passo em sua direção, e se surpreendeu quando ela não recuou. Então ela fez algo que o chocou mais ainda.

Ela também deu um passo à frente.

A distância entre eles era mínima agora. Os corações estavam a mil. Ninguém parecia notá-los ali, e eles tampouco notavam o que estava ao redor.

- Thalia... – Luke murmurou em um fio de voz quase inaudível.

Ao ouvir a voz de Luke, as lágrimas que ela tanto lutara para conter deslizaram fartas por seu rosto. Uma lágrima também escapou dos olhos de Luke nesse momento. Deuses, como ele queria abraçá-la naquele momento! Como ele queria envolvê-la em seus braços protetoramente como era nos velhos tempos. Tempos em que ainda havia uma possibilidade de futuro entre eles.

- Me diz que isso é mesmo real. – murmurou Thalia com a voz entrecortada pelo choro inevitável. – Por favor, me diz que não estou _mesmo _tendo uma alucinação.

- Não, você não está. Sou eu, Thalia. Luke.

Thalia fechou os olhos por um momento, fazendo com que mais lágrimas caíssem em sua face.

Então ela os abriu, e voltou a mirar o rosto de Luke.

- Você tem ideia do quanto eu... do quanto eu _morri_ por dentro todos os dias por sua causa, Luke Castellan? Tem ideia de quantas noites eu passei em claro, lutando para acreditar no que você realmente tinha se transformado?

Luke queria ter o foice de Cronos cravada em seu peito. Teria doído menos do que aquelas palavras.

- Eu realmente sinto tanto, Thalia! De todas as pessoas que eu traí, você foi quem eu mais lamentei ter magoado. Você também não sabe o quanto eu já _me matei _por dentro repetidas por ter feito tudo o que eu fiz. Eu realmente sinto muito Thalia. Sinto muito por ter sido tão imbecil com você. Por ter quebrado a promessa que fiz. – as palavras jorravam descontroladas, desesperadas, sem nenhum freio.

As duas respirações cessaram. Os dois olhares tornaram-se ainda mais intensos. Foi como se os olhos de ambos se incendiassem, e os dois podiam perceberam isso.

- Pode parecer loucura... – Thalia murmurou – Mas eu acredito. Apesar de tudo, eu acredito em você.

Então eles fizeram algo que pareceu instintivo naquele instante. Eles lançaram-se nos braços um do outro.

Abraçaram-se com desespero, parecia que iam sufocar-se mutuamente. No calor daquele abraço eles permitiram-se sonhar, permitiram-se imaginar que nada nunca havia mudado. Nenhuma traição, nenhuma promessa quebrada, nenhum coração partido. Naquele instante eles eram apenas Thalia e Luke, que buscavam o acampamento meio-sangue, a Thalia e o Luke que se amavam e que haviam confiado a vida um ao outro cegamente.

- Diz que você me perdoa. – murmurou Luke apertando Thalia em seus braços, respirando em seu cabelo. – Eu não quero voltar para o mundo inferior ainda em dívida com você.

Thalia começou a chorar convulsivamente. O choro agora não era de emoção por ter reencontrado Luke. Era de pura dor e tristeza. Dor por saber que logo o perderia novamente. Tristeza por saber que aquele momento estava prestes a terminar. Ela encostou a cabeça em seu peito, molhando sua camisa com suas lágrimas, querendo enroscar-se em seu calor para sempre.

- Eu já o perdoei, Luke. – ela murmurou em sua voz chorosa – Eu sempre estive pronta para te perdoar no momento em que você se arrependesse. Não sabe o quanto esperei por isso, mesmo sabendo que era quase impossível.

Thalia ergueu os olhos para fitar o rosto de Luke. Nesse momento, uma espécie de entendimento aconteceu entre eles. Eles jamais haviam dito nada a respeito daquilo. Jamais haviam confessado seus sentimentos. Nem mesmo nos velhos tempos. Mas ali, aquilo não parecia importar. Ambos sabiam bem o que sentiam. E acima de tudo, sabiam que o outro sentia o mesmo. Lentamente, eles se inclinaram na direção do outro, a distância passando de mínima a inexistente.

Os lábios atacaram-se com urgência, com fúria, com ardor.

As mãos de Luke moldaram-se nas curvas da garota, e os braços dela enroscaram-se em seu pescoço. Thalia esqueceu-se de tudo ali, nos braços de Luke. Seu voto á Ártemis de repente era algo distante do qual ela mal se lembrava, embora houvesse uma parte dela consciente de que teria de enfrentar as consequências mais tarde.

O beijo era ao mesmo tempo mágico e doloroso. Mágico porque finalmente, finalmente eles confessaram o que sentiam. Doloroso por saberem que aquilo era passageiro, que aquele amor já não tinha mais esperanças.

O beijo foi prontamente interrompido quando uma luz ofuscante lançou-se sobre eles.

Os dois quebraram o abraço, mas as mãos apertaram-se com força, e ambos olharam para a figura negra e sombria que agora estava à frente deles.

Um anjo sombrio. Thânatos. O deus da morte.

''Então esse é fim'' pensou Luke. ''E tudo acaba por aqui.''

Ele tentou pensar de forma positiva. Pelo menos ele havia resolvido suas pendências com Thalia. Pelo menos ele iria sabendo que ela o amava e que o havia perdoado. Talvez aquilo trouxesse a tão esperada paz ao seu coração. Talvez com o perdão de Thalia ele começasse, finalmente, a perdoar a si mesmo.

Mas o filho de Hermes não conseguia libertar-se do gelo que agora cortava seu peito. Eram seus últimos momentos ao lado de Thalia.

Thalia fulminava o deus Thânatos com o olhar. Sua expressão era como se o desafiasse a tirar Luke dela. Luke riu por dentro. Aquilo era tão _Thalia_. Mas ele sabia que nem mesmo o gênio desafiador do amor de sua vida poderia livrá-lo de seu destino.

-Luke Castellan. – disse Thânatos. Sua voz trazia uma sensação de frio e angústia, como gelo sendo raspado na pele. – Alma fugida do mundo inferior.

Luke deu um passo a frente com resignação, apresentando-se. Esperando a qualquer momento desaparecer em luz dourada e encontrar-se novamente no mundo inferior. Ele não soltou a mão de Thalia um só instante. Não desperdiçaria um segundo sequer do tempo – limitado – em que ainda poderia tocá-la.

- Sim, sou eu. – Luke disse, a voz falhando – Suponho que tenha vindo reclamar minha alma.

O anjo negro sacudiu a cabeça, o rosto invisível envolvido pelo manto que o cobria.

- Ah filho de Hermes, você não imagina o tamanho da sorte que tem.

- Como? – indagou Luke, confuso. Ter sua alma ceifada não lhe parecia nada com o que ele entendia por sorte.

- Na verdade estou aqui para dar-lhe um recado. Ao que parece, sua alma foi liberta. Os deuses concederam-lhe esse presente por seu esforço e bravura na luta pelo Olimpo. Claro que seu pai teve um papel essencial nisso tudo. Hades não gostou nada, mas o voto da maioria foi implacável.

Luke e Thalia estavam congelados no lugar. A mente de Luke estava a mil, ainda tentando processar o que ele acabara de ouvir. Ele estava livre, era isso?

- Mas o senhor Hades também lhe mandou um aviso, filho de Hermes. – a voz gélida de Thânatos chamou de volta sua atenção. – Morra novamente, e nem todos os deuses unidos serão capaz de trazê-lo á vida de novo. Dê um passo fora da linha, e sua alma sofrerá eternamente nos campos de punição.

A forma de Thânatos tremeluziu.

- Não olhe! – Luke gritou a Thalia, e a envolveu num abraço enquanto ambos fechavam os olhos.

E então o deus da morte desapareceu num rastro de luz.

Os olhos de Luke e Thalia se encontraram novamente, e pela primeira vez, ninguém sabia o que dizer.

Houve um longo e pesado silêncio, e então aconteceu.

Os dois passaram a rir como crianças. Abraçaram-se em meio a gargalhadas emocionadas. Luke girou Thalia no ar, chamando a atenção de todos a sua volta. Eles agora teriam um futuro! Eles tinham uma tela em branco, pronta para ser pintada das cores que quisessem.

Mas então ele se lembrou de algo.

Thalia era uma caçadora. Ela havia feito seu voto à Ártemis, renunciando ao amor romântico para sempre. E ele a havia beijado, ele a havia feito quebrar esse voto. Seu sorriso desapareceu.

Ele pôs Thalia de volta ao chão. O rosto antes maravilhado, agora tenso e preocupado.

- O que foi? – perguntou Thalia franzindo a testa. Estava tão maravilhada que nem sequer foi capaz de pensar no que Luke havia pensado. Não identificou nem sequer um porém em meio aquele momento tão feliz.

Luke tentou encontrar palavras para responder, mas não teve tempo.

Outra forma tremeluzente brilhou atrás dele, e ele voltou-se para olhar.

Ele arquejou quando fitou o rosto parecido com o seu, sorrindo com um orgulho incapaz de ser traduzido em palavras. Ambos se olharam emocionados. Pareciam não saber o que dizer.

- Pai... – Luke engoliu em seco.

Hermes aproximou-se de Luke, e tomou seu rosto entre as mãos.

- Meu filho. – Hermes sussurrou.

- Me perdoe por tudo, pai. – Luke tinha a voz de quem chorava – Eu prometo um dia ainda deixá-lo orgulhoso.

O deus riu.

- Você já me deixou orgulhoso, Luke. Seu espírito rebelde ajudou a salvar o mundo, a salvar a todos nós. Ou acha mesmo que teríamos vencido Gaia sem a sua ajuda?

''Mas é claro que sim.'' Pensou Luke. Mas não disse nada. Seu pai estava orgulhoso dele. Ele não queria estragar aquele momento.

Abraçaram-se longamente, e quando finalmente soltaram-se, Hermes passou a gritar loucamente para todo o Olimpo ouvir:

- Meu filho! Meu garoto! Meu Luke está vivo! Vivo!

Luke estava absorto na cena. Seu pai estava dando um escândalo perante todos por orgulho _dele._

Os outros deuses estavam chocados com o surto de Hermes. Alguns sorriam abertamente, como Apolo e Afrodite. Outros continuavam fechados com as expressões endurecidas, olhando para Hermes como se ele tivesse ficado louco. Apesar disso, não havia sequer um deus ali que não parecesse estar emocionado.

Thalia, que havia assistido toda a cena com lágrimas nos olhos, deu um passo até Luke, e não deu-lhe tempo de reação.

O beijo dessa vez foi lento, demorado. Tecnicamente, eles agora tinham todo o tempo do mundo. Havia uma segunda chance em suas mãos, e eles não iriam de forma alguma desperdiçá-la.

Luke pode perceber, ao fundo, Percy com um braço em torno de Annabeth, que agora tinha um curativo na testa. Grover e Juníper também estavam ali perto. Todos sorriam amplamente para a cena.

Thalia então se afastou, para a total confusão de Luke. Ela o encarou seriamente, os olhos azuis brilhando com fúria. Por sua expressão, Luke pensou que ela iria começar a socá-lo ou algo assim.

- Nunca mais – Thalia grunhiu entre dentes - Você nunca mais vai me deixar, Luke Castellan. Ouviu bem?

- Nunca. – Luke respondeu, colocando toda a sua certeza na voz – Nunca mais.

- Então – Thalia disse com uma voz resignada, como se tomasse uma decisão em meio a uma guerra. Ela respirou fundo. – Temos alguns heróis feridos para cuidar. E preciso avisar á Senhora Ártemis de que ela precisa de uma nova tenente.


End file.
